Star Trek: The Game Show
| Platform = | Requirements = PC: 486/66 DX or better processor, 2x CD-ROM drive, 8MB RAM minimum or 16MB recommended, Windows 3.1x or later, SVGA 640x480, 16-bit high color required; 100% Sound Blaster Compatible sound card Macintosh: Macintosh 68040-33 or Power MAC, System 7.1 or higher, 2x CD-ROM drive, 12MB (8MB free) RAM minimum or 16MB recommended, 13" color monitor | rating = | Genres = Trivia | Reference = ISBN 1573030813 }} Released in by Sound Source Interactive for the PC and Macintosh, Star Trek: The Game Show is a computer game hosted by Q. It features four rounds of gameplay set in the four quadrants, each one in style of the first four Star Trek TV series. Game description The game features a contest that lasts four rounds called Quadrants. There are multiple choice, fill-in-the-blank, and true-false questions. The game also features "mini-games" and bonus questions called Red Alert! questions. ;From game packaging :Ready "To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before"? So you think you know all about ''Star Trek? Like to amaze your friends at parties by listing the girlfriends of Captain Kirk in order? Then you've come to the right place! Whether you're a casual or hard-core Trekker, you can explore hundreds of questions on your favorite moments from the Star Trek universe, in an irreverent game show setting with Q as your sardonic host. Personnel, planets, aliens, anomalies - The Game Show covers all quadrants of the galaxy, from the original voyages of the Starship Enterprise to the deep space journeys of the [[USS Voyager|U.S.S. Voyager]], plus all the movies.'' :*Hundreds of multiple choice questions and brain-teasers to challenge even the most hard-core fan. :*Questions span the entire STAR TREK genre: the classic STAR TREK, STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION, STAR TREK: DEEP SPACE NINE, and STAR TREK: VOYAGER series, plus all the feature films. :*Hosted by the Omnipotent Q (John de Lancie), delivering the fun and challenge with his trademark sarcasm. The Quadrants The Alpha Quadrant This quadrant (game round) features seven multiple-choice questions based on the topic of Crew or Personnel out of the following categories: * Captain * First Officer * Engineering * Medical * Security/Navigation * Helm/Sciences * Miscellany The first player to "buzz in" (request a chance to provide an answer), will be granted an opportunity to answer the questions. That player then selects from A through E to answer by hitting the corresponding keys (A, B, C, D or E). The point value of each question is assigned randomly, based on the difficulty of the question. There is no penalty for an incorrect answer in this round. The Beta Quadrant This round focuses on questions that are based on "encounters." These encounters can be anything from aliens to ships and fall into the following six categories: * Alien Species * Alien Individual * Person * Anomaly * Hardware * Thing This round is timed and features a view screen. The view screen displays an image corresponding to one of the above categories and six encounters must be correctly identified to end the round. The image is unclear at first, but as time expires it will clarify with each clue. The first clue appears simultaneously with the image an there is a total of five clues per image. Each correct answer is worth 1,000 points, but the value diminishes by 200 with each new clue, down to 200 where the image is fully clear. Answering incorrectly on the first four tries will result in a new clue, the 5th time results in a new question. The Gamma Quadrant This round contains questions centered around Command Decisions and those that made them. The round has six multiple-choice questions with solutions represented by letters A through D; again answers are entered by entering the corresponding letter. Each player is assigned a question, one at a time, and must decide to answer or forfeit. There is no penalty for forfeiting a question; however an incorrect answer will deduct the value of the question from the players total points. Forfeit questions will go to another player that has also buzzed in. The second player cannot forfeit a question if they have already buzzed in, but they will be penalized double the point value of the question for answering incorrectly. The Delta Quadrant The fourth and final round has the computer randomly select one of five mini-games. One to represent each of the television series (at the time of the game) and a fifth representing the films, that must be completed to finish the game. *'Mini-game 1: "Dread, Thy Shirt is Red"' - This mini-game is based upon the original STAR TREK television series and features four 1,000 point multiple-choic3e questions, each regarding the untimely demise of the Red Shirt characters. *'Mini-game 2: "Collective Corrective"' - Derived from the Star Trek: Next Generation television series, this round asks players to complete a mystery word or phrase. With each correct letter guessed, an implant from the Borg pictured on the view screen gets removed. The number of implants to be removed depends upon the number of letters in the word or phrase. Each player gets to guess one letter at a time in a round-robin fashion by typing their letter of choice on their keyboard. The word or phrase may be completed or solved during any one of the turns by hitting the space bar and typing the answer. *'Mini-game 3: "Weird, Wide Wormhole"' - This game features questions from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. It contains true-false questions coupled with images. The view screen displays an image and an individual will have a few moments too view it. The firsts player to buzz in is awarded the opportunity to answer the question, "Has it been through the wormhole or not?" by hitting the T or F keys on their keyboard. *'Mini-game 4: "Planetary Perceptions"' - This game focuses on away missions of the Starship USS Voyager. The first player to buzz in wins the opportunity to answer the question by typing in the corresponding letter to the appropriate solution. There are four multiple-choice questions in this round, each worth 1,000 points. *'Mini-game 5: "Projections"' - This game is based on the first eight Star Trek feature films. An image of a character is shown on the viewscreen, followed by a quote. Players must determine to whom the line is being spoken by typing in the corresponding letter to the appropriate solution. There are four multiple choice questions worth 1,000 points each in this game. Red Alert questions These questions are random, difficult questions that can appear anywhere through the game. They feature a video clip from the television episodes or scenes from the movies. The question is based on the video clip. Credits ;Starring: * John de Lancie as Q * Karen Cornwell as Q's co-host (Q's sidekick) * T. Buffalo Wagnon as Mr. Knowitall ;Executive Producer: * Vincent Bitetti ;Co-Executive Producer: * Denver Smith ;Producer / Director: * H. Quinn ;Associate Producer / Assistant Director Audio/Video: * T. Buffalo Wagnon ;Script: * H. Quinn * Chris Barnes ;Question Coordinator / Writer: * "Captain" Jonathan Lane ;Additional Question Writers: * Tim Lynch * Lisa Hazard * Alex Rosenzweig * Jim Wright * Ahna Wagnon ;Lead Programmer: * Art Freeman ;Additional Design / Production: * Tim Samoff ;Graphic Production Manager: * Ahna Wagnon ;Digital Video Production / Still Photography: * Bob Frye ;Audio Editing: * Mitchell Sigman * Blayne Alexander ;Announcer: * Doug Stone ;Key Costumer: * Pamela Berggren ;Make-Up Artist: * Suzanne Diaz ;Hair Stylists: * Susan Schuler * DeAnnA Bodenhamer ;Artists/Animators: * Anita McLaughlin * H. Quinn * Ahna Wagnon * T. Buffalo Wagnon * Su-Zan * Gloria Sanchez-Weiner * Scott Cattanach * Chris Field * Brian Etheridge ;Marketing Services Director: * Fran Cooley ;Packaging Design: * Daliah Endleman * Fernando Mico ;Sr. Vice President of Licensing and New Business: * Patricia Brown ;Licensing and Legal Affairs: * Eugene Code ;Licensing: * T. Buffalo Wagnon ;Marketing Communications Director: * Elizabeth Olson ;Special Thanks To: * Jeff Anderson * Juliet Dutton * Harry Lang * Suzie Domnick * Terri Helton * Beth Dambriunas * Paula Block * Jonathan Pajion * Joanne Minerbi * Kathy D. Heart of Little Rock, Arkansas * Amy Dimmick of GTE Visnet * Greg Pineda of Video Effects Group * Katherine Mervine of Sound Source Interactive * Gene Roddenberry "for making it all possible" External link * Game Show